1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communications and more specifically to suggesting or inserting an automated assistant in a graphical representation of a communication session based on similarity to a previous use context of the automated assistant.
2. Introduction
As graphical user interfaces for managing communication sessions in a call connection graph metaphor become more sophisticated, user can create, download, and accumulate more automated assistants, or robots, for use in the call connection graph. However, as the numbers and types of automated assistants grow, users may encounter difficulty in organizing automated assistants, remembering which automated assistants are available, remembering their names, specific functionality, how to quickly locate the appropriate automated assistant, and so forth. While automated assistants have the potential to very efficiently simplify many common communication tasks, users need additional help in finding the right robot for the right context at the right time.
Some approaches to similar problems in other fields have by provided a searchable alphabetical list or categorized list of items or a set of favorites/bookmarks. However, these approaches still require a user to know what to search for or under which category a particular automated assistant would fall. Further, a search requires the user to take additional steps which can distract the user's focus from a current communication session at a critical time when the user may already be heavily multitasking.